for the love of the cards
by CherryBlossoms
Summary: li and sakura get together fic::not finished


For the Love of the Cards  
  
English name fiction flames will be disregarded^_^ ciao ::read and review please::  
  
"Clow card return to your power confined!" "You did it Sakura u sealed the Water card!" Kero yelled. Sakura was out of breathe but she still managed to mutter a "thanks." Kero continued with "the water card will be one of your most powerful allies it will come in handy." Sakura was struggling to stand when Madison and Li ran in.  
  
"Sakura are you all right" Li yelled running to catch Sakura before she fell again. Sakura was staring at the strange blue dress Madison had made for her when everything began to fade away.  
  
"Sakura, Sakura." Tori yelled he too was at the aquarium and he helped bring Sakura to there house.  
  
"Capturing a Clow card has never taken this much energy away from Sakura." Madison said to Kero in a worried ,voice outside the door to Sakura's room.  
  
Tori stormed out of the room and gave Li another evil death glare. "What did you to my sister you brat!" as he lifted Li by the collar.  
  
Madison told him a cover up story about how Sakura all of a sudden collapsed while Li sneaked into Sakura's room. "Sakura?" "Sakura?" Li whispered as he crept into the room. "Sakura I know you can hear me, you know there is something important that I have to tell you. "Sakura you have a loving personality I.I mean everyone loves some people love you more than anything else that's why you can not be dying this way people care to much about you I.. I care to much about you Sakura I can't let you die. "I loved you ever since I first met you.I just thought you never would like me because I was always in so much competition with you but I just did that to hide my true feelings." there was a long awkward silence that followed  
  
"Li." Sakura said in wraspy voice while a slow smile crept across her face.  
  
Sakura leaned forward towards Li who was looming over him and met him in a deep kiss. Then Li put his arms around her and they stayed like that for a long time. Madison peeked in to see the two long time lovers in a love-filled embrace. They both pulled away and smiled at each other Sakura soon fell asleep and Li did also beside her.  
  
Li woke up once again to that recurring dream panting and covered in sweat. Oh how he wanted that dream to really happen. His alarm clock buzzed a 6:50am it was time to get ready for school. As he got out of the shower and out the towel around his waist he looked into the mirror. He looked at his small built body grumbled. "Shit" he muttered under his breathe. "Why would Sakura want to be with a guy like me I don't have anything to brag about.my chances with Sakura are slim to none" he muttered as he walked out the door. Li was walking down the street when he heard someone call to him "Hey Li" a voiced that matched a midnight blue haired boy. "Hey Eli" was his response. "What's up with you" Eli said in a flat tone. Li wanted to tell someone but he could not risk it getting out and ruining everything for him there was too much at stake. Li did not reply so Eli tried to keep the conversation going, "This time of the year is sort of depressing..." he began. Still no response from Li so he continued "...I don't know why I think it is because the cherry blossom trees are dying." Li stopped he finally found away to figure it out. Then the school bell rang which brought Li back to his senses. Giving in to Li's not wanting to continue the conversation he ended the conversation with "Come on Li we are going to be late." Li rushed to his class so he would not be late. "Alright class that is enough talking time to start class" the voice was that of Sakura's father. As Mr. Avalon began writing on the board Li took out a small piece of paper and drew on it the Water card, the Dream card and finally the card that represented Sakura the Flower card. All throughout the class what these three cards meant it could be just a dream it may be a sign of what is to come. The bell rang 


End file.
